The importance of the central nervous system (CNS) in age related changes makes it especially desirable to undertake research combining the available knowledge in gerontology with techniques and insights in electrophysiology. Study of the aging process by means of event related potentials (ERPs) is the central theme of the proposal. The little research to date done on ERPs and aging is largely descriptive and done in passive stimulus conditions. Proposed is research using participative experimental tasks and ERPs to explore the mechanisms and processes of the CNS involved in aging. In addition, as applicable, other CNS and autonomic nervous system (ANS) measures will be used. Research is conceptualized in the general area of information handling and processing. Special attention will be given to the study of the P300 component of the evoked potential (EP), thought to be closely associated with information processing in the CNS, and to the contingent negative variation (CNV), thought to be related to CNS processes affecting information handling. In addition, questions concerning the role of physiological arousal in age deficiencies will be explored and biofeedback used to modify the physiological state. Results from the research will provide evidence for or against several neurophysiological theories concerning the nature of CNS changes in the older person. In addition, information derived will aid our understanding of the CNS functions and mechanisms involved in the aging process and may form a basis for development of ways of assessing and altering CNS function in the elderly.